Diamond in the Rough
by Jekyllrocks2359
Summary: Mai is having doubts about Zuko wanting to be with her. She feels unattractive next to her friends Katara and Ty Lee, but Zuko only has eyes for her. He plans on proving his love to her once and for all. (please forgive the crappy summary)
1. Chapter 1

One of my all time favorite lines in the series was in the episode _The Boiling Rock, _When Mai betrays Azula by saving Zuko. "You miscalculated; I love Zuko more than I fear you" I just found it awesome how she proved her love for him. Like Vegeta showing his love for Bulma and Trunks in the **DBZ** episode _Fin_al _Atonement_ (yea I am a dork and a sucker for cartoon love.) We chose to set it in modern time, the Aang gang is in high school, Zuko lives with his mother, uncle Iroh, and Iroh's new wife Jun. Lol we like Iroh's character and decided to give a him a hot wife. We just wanted a love story where Zuko would prove his love to Mai. Please be gentle, grammar is not perfect. Thanks. *disclaimer* Do not own any of the characters or lyrics to any songs used in this story.

* * *

Chapter one: You are so Beautiful...It Should be Criminal that you Could be Mine -Papa Roach

Zuko's golden eyes watched the clock incessantly_, _as he tapped his hands on his desk impatiently_. _There were only five minutes left before final bell, but it seemed like an eternity_._Finally the bell rang and he quickly slipped his red messenger bag over his shoulder and hurried out the door. It had been a long day, and he couldn't wait to start the weekend. He made his way through the busy hallway to his locker and tossed his bag on the floor. He knelt beside it pulling out the books he wouldn't have to use over the weekend and as he stood up to put them in his locker Mai came up behind him. "Guess who?" she cooed sarcastically as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck, he smiled as he slammed the locker door shut and turned to face her. She was wearing black skinny jeans ripped at the knees, a skin tight _Walking Dead_ t-shirt, grey converse sneakers, and Zuko's letterman jacket, her raven hair was pulled into a high ponytail showing off her stunning cheekbones. She had a deep purple lipstick on her pouty lips and her golden eyes were rimmed with an insane amount of black kohl eyeliner. Zuko was taken aback as he stared in silence admiring her beauty. Mai was nothing like Katara or Ty Lee prancing around in frilly dresses and high heels, she had her own style and that was one of the things he loved most about her. "How was your day?" she asked breaking the silence and causing him to snap out of the trance he was in. "Long, but its better now" he replied with a sly smile giving her a wink. She felt her face turn red as a soft blush showed on her porcelain skin. He wrapped his muscular arms around her slender waist and pulled her into a tight embrace, she snuggled against him resting her head on his shoulder. He held her close, loving how perfectly she fit in his arms, how sweet her perfume smelled….when suddenly they were interrupted by a cheerful voice.

"Mai we've been looking everywhere for you!" Ty Lee exclaimed as she and Katara approached the couple "where have you been?" Mai pulled away from Zuko to face her friends. "I've been here the whole time, you just weren't looking hard enough" she replied her voice dripping with sarcasm. Katara chuckled as Ty Lee was taken aback by Mai's sarcastic response. Zuko picked his bag up off the floor and took his place beside his girlfriend, draping his arm around her shoulders. After greeting the giggling girls he couldn't help but take note on how different they seemed than his girlfriend. Katara was wearing a denim miniskirt, Aang's oversized sweater, knee high leather boots while Ty Lee wore a pink polka dot tulle dress and black heels. TY Lee spoke up again, her voice as sweet as ever "cheer practice was canceled; we can go ahead and start our weekend!" Mai smiled, happy with the news, she continued to gossip with her friends before turning to Zuko. "Let's get out of here," she whispered tugging his arm as she started to follow her friends to the exit.

As they walked into the crowded school parking lot the group went in separate directions. Katara ran up to a waiting jeep, pulling Ty Lee behind her. Zuko watched them climb in beside Aang in the backseat, Soka was behind the wheel and Suki sat beside him. Soka honked the horn and waved at Zuko and Mai, and then he called out something about making plans for the weekend before they sped off, music blaring. Zuko chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Mai's waist and led her to her car. Her black BMW convertible was parked right beside his vintage corvette. "Alone at last" he whispered putting his lips to her ear. He let his ears travel to her neck leaving soft kisses behind, she closed her eyes and a soft moan escaped her dark lips. Zuko smiled as he brought his lips up to meet hers, they kissed softly before she pulled away. "You have the lips of an angel" Zuko told her, making her look away to hide the fact she was blushing. "You're horrible" she hissed, she couldn't understand why he was so attracted to her, she assumed he'd be one of the many guys chasing after Ty Lee and Katara in their short skirts but he was here, with her. Zuko gently put his hand on her chin and brought her face up to meet his eyes, "you are the most _exquisite creature I have ever seen" he told her as he caressed her face. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she accepted his touch. He pulled away for a second and reached into his messenger bag, after fumbling around through it he pulled out a CD in a purple case. "I made this for you" he said handing it to her "it's all about how you make me feel." She had a puzzled look on her face as she took it from him but was curious to see what kind of music he was talking about. "I want you to listen to it, all the way through, then tonight I want you to stop by my house and let me know how you liked it" he told her. She nodded her head and turned away; she couldn't help but think this was his way of breaking up with her. She opened the door to her car and slid behind the wheel, Zuko waved goodbye as he watched her drive away then climbed into his own car____. __He had spent weeks putting together the perfect songs to express his love for Mai and now he hoped she would see how much he cared for her. Zuko drove in silence towards an unfamiliar part of town, there was another gift he wanted to give Mai and he wanted it ready by tonight._


	2. Chapter 2

We just wanted to sincerely thank those who took the time to review and would like to apologize for misspelling Sokka's name. We wanted to give Zuko and Mai a Jack and Sally vibe, the whole "simply meant to be" idea. In the series Zuko breaks up with Mai to protect her and although this story takes place when they are back together like in the final episode, we wanted to keep that as part of this story, but altered it to fit into the modern world so this chapter will contain a flashback to our version of what happened between them. This is pure fiction in an alternate modern universe, I wish it could be as awesome as the actual series but hopefully a few people will like reading it. Please excuse the grammar it is not perfect and please be gentle with reviews. *Disclaimer* we do not own any of the characters or songs used in the story.

Chapter 2: "My weakness is that I care too much…. my **scars remind me that the past is real **I tear my heart open just to feel" Papa Roach.

Zuko gingerly rubbed his sore chest as he exited the small tattoo shop, _I didn't think it would hurt that much_ he thought to himself with a chuckle. He looked at his watch and was shocked to see how late it was already. After school he drove straight into Republic City stopping at a jewelry store first; Iroh had suggested he get Mai a promise ring when he asked for advice on Mai's insecurities about their relationship. It was a good idea, but he remembered helping Sokka and Aang pick out promise rings for Katara and Suki, it didn't seem special enough, he wanted something that would reflect Mai's unique style. It was now four hours later and he was anxious to get home and prepare for his date. He jogged across the street to the parking garage where he had left his car and retrieved his keys from the attendant. Weaving his way through the maze of parked vehicles he found his car and slid behind the wheel. He reached into the pocket of his wool coat and pulled out a small black velvet box. He carefully opened it and admired the custom piece of jewelry he picked out for Mai, he was eager to see the look on her face when he presented it to her. He closed the box and returned it to his pocket, then pulled his My Chemical Romance CD from the leather case that sat on his dashboard and inserted it into his car stereo. He cranked the volume up as "Helena" began to play; it was Mai's favorite song. He tapped his hands on the steering wheel to the rhythm of the song and as he drove away he sang along to the lyrics...

"Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
the lives of everyone you know  
what's the worst you take  
from every heart you break  
and like the blade you stain  
well I've been holding on tonight"

Mai had stopped at Toph's house afterschool to pick up some documents that Mr. Bei Fong had for her father, some important business merger they were working on. Toph had made plans to hang out with Ty Lee. "Everyone else has dates," she mumbled sarcastically causing Mai to giggle. They chatted a while longer until the heard a horn blaring from the driveway. It was Ty Lee in her pink mustang convertible, she was wearing an extremely short sweater dress with a pair of black ankle boots, and her long hair was pulled into a messy bun. Mai and Toph met her outside. She waved at her friends smiling as usual until she caught a glimpse of Toph's casual oversized hooded sweatshirt, ripped jeans and sneakers ."Please tell me you aren't planning on wearing that!" she exclaimed. Toph shrugged causing Ty Lee to grab her by the arm and pull her back towards the house. "I'll help you pick out something special" she said cheerily Toph turned back to Mai "help me!" she cried as Ty Lee practically dragged her back inside the house. Mai watched in amusement before calling goodbye to her friends and walking to her car.

She drove home in silence not wanting to look at the CD Zuko had given her until she was safe in her bedroom. _If he is dumping me again then at least I'll have privacy to mourn _she thought to herself sarcastically. She couldn't help but laugh at how negative her thoughts were, but she had lost Zuko once already. She felt a chill down her spine as the painful memories came flooding back. Azula, her so- called friend wasn't happy when Iroh became chairman of The White Lotus Corporation after her father was incarcerated for extortion and blackmail. Iroh immediately made Zuko his heir and Azula was left with nothing. Full of rage she hired an assassin to kill Zuko hoping with him out of the way she would be next in line to take over. With the help of an informant Iroh found out about Azula's evil plot and decided to send Zuko away where he would be safe until she was stopped. The night Zuko was to leave he decided it would be best to break up with Mai to keep her out of harm's way. Azula could use her to try and find his whereabouts; maybe even hurt her just to get to him. "I'd die if anything ever happened to you" he whispered as he held her close. "We can't be together if it means you could get hurt." Mai dropped to her knees and wept softly, her face buried in her hands. "But I love you…" she whispered as he turned to walk out the door "please take me with you" she begged, Zuko couldn't look back, he didn't want Mai to see the tears streaming down his own face.

A few months had passed and the assassin had no luck finding Zuko. Mai was finding it hard to move on with her own life, she felt incomplete without him. Ty Lee tried to help by setting her up on a date with Jet but that only made things worse. She finally convinced her father to help her meet with Iroh and she begged him to tell her where Zuko was. "My dear, taking you to Zuko would not only put his life in danger if Azula was to follow us, but yours as well" Iroh said kindly. Mai shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks "father please" she pleaded shrilly "make him tell me where Zuko his." Her father put his arms around her trembling shoulders trying to soothe his daughter. Iroh turned away not wanting to see the girl in so much pain, but Mai continued to plead with him until he finally agreed to help her. That night Iroh drove her deep into republic city to a small townhouse "stay here" he told her firmly as he got out of the car and spoke briefly with the guard who was standing at the door. The guard looked over at her then back to Iroh then nodded his head, Iroh walked back towards her "come on my dear" he said as he took her hand to help her out of the car then he led her inside. Zuko and his mother Ursa where sitting down to dinner and were startled by the sound of the door opening. "Uncle!" Zuko exclaimed as he pulled him into a tight embrace, "what are you doing here?" Iroh stepped aside to reveal Mai standing behind him. "A beautiful young lady followed me here nephew" he said smiling "she says she knows you" he teased then he took Ursa by the hand, "let's give them some privacy" he whispered as he led her out of the room. Zuko couldn't bring himself to look at Mai, he knew he had hurt her and didn't want to see the pain in her eyes. Mai was unsure how she felt as she stood before him, she was angry at him for leaving her, but she was so happy just to see him again. "Look at me Zuko" she commanded taking his face between her delicate hands, his golden eyes met hers and she could see a look of shame on his face. Before he could speak she pulled him into a tight embrace burying her head in his chest. He held her close wrapping his strong arms tightly around her petite frame. Her heart was telling her to hang on for dear life because deep down she was unsure if he would be letting go for good this time. "I never meant to hurt you" Zuko whispered bringing his lips to her ear "well you did" she spat angrily as she pulled away from him. She fought to hold back tears as she let her rage take over "I love you Zuko, I would've done anything for you and you just walked out of my life" she screamed. He reached out for her but she pushed him away. "I did it to protect you" he mumbled avoiding her eyes, that sent her over the edge "I am not some helpless child Zuko" she growled "I am not made of porcelain like my father seems to think." Before Zuko could respond she continued "you wouldn't even let me help you, and that is what hurts most of all." He looked up at the ceiling trying desperately to avoid her stare, she could see tears running down his cheeks and his body was shaking as he fought the urge to cry. She reached into the pocket of her wool coat and pulled out her IPod, she scrolled through her music library and selected a song. "I want you to listen to this when we leave" she said calmly, then she grabbed him by the arm "no more fighting" she whispered as she brought her lips to meet his kissing him passionately. Iroh walked into the room and smiled at the sight of the two love struck teenagers. Zuko looked up at him annoyed "are you just going to stare at us all night uncle?" Iroh chuckled "it does my heart good to see you happy again Zuko" then his smile faded "I'm afraid I must escort the young lady home." Zuko tried to protest but Mai put her finger over his lips to silence him. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered "I'll find a way to take care of this" then let her lips graze his cheek before turning to follow Iroh out. "Don't forget to hear that song" she called out as Iroh led her to the door, Zuko watched them drive away before grabbing her IPod and taking it into his room. He stuck the IPod on the docking station and turned up the volume then flopped on his bed as the song started to play…

"Bury all your secrets in my skin  
Come away with innocence and leave me with my sins  
The air around me still feels like a cage  
And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again

So if you love me let me go  
And run away before I know  
My heart is just too dark to care  
I can't destroy what isn't there

Deliver me into my fate  
If I'm alone I cannot hate  
I don't deserve to have you  
Ooh, my smile was taken long ago  
If I can change I hope I never know

I still press your letters to my lips  
And cherish them in parts of me that savor every kiss  
I couldn't face a life without your lights  
But all of that was ripped apart when you refused to fight

So save your breath, I will not care  
I think I made it very clear  
You couldn't hate enough to love  
Is that supposed to be enough?

I only wish you weren't my friend  
Then I could hurt you in the end  
I never claimed to be a saint  
Ooh, my own was banished long ago  
It took the death of hope to let you go

So break yourself against my stones  
And spit your pity in my soul  
You never needed any help  
You sold me out to save yourself

And I won't listen to your shame  
You ran away, you're all the same  
Angels lie to keep control  
Ooh, my love was punished long ago  
If you still care don't ever let me know"

Zuko was taken aback, he knew Mai used music to express a lot of her feelings and this song seemed to capture exactly what she must be going through. He was tired of hiding out like a refugee, he wanted his life back and he knew that in order to do that he would have to come out of hiding and face Azula.

Despite Iroh's pleas Zuko returned home and took his place as heir to the White Lotus Corporation. A press conference was held where Zuko would speak about his new position with the company. Azula finally had the opportunity to fulfill her wicked plan. As Zuko approached the podium Azula waited in the shadows for her assassin to show up, she heard footsteps behind her "you're late" she hissed turning to face him but was shocked to see Mai in his place. "What are you doing here?" she demanded. "Azula, you really should be more selective when choosing your henchmen" Mai sneered, "I offered him double what you paid him and he was only too eager to take the money and abort the mission." Azula's eyes filled with rage "how dare you interfere with my plans, what in the hell do you think you accomplished other than adding yourself to my hit list?" A smile slowly spread across Mai's dark lips "I'm saving the jerk that broke my heart" she replied. "Oh, and as for me being next on your list, you miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you." Azula was sent to an insane asylum when she was found not guilty by reason of insanity.

Mai snapped back to reality as she pulled into her driveway, she wanted to just erase the painful memories permanently. She grabbed her backpack and CD off the passenger seat and made her way inside. She called out to her parents as she walked through the door, but all was quiet. She climbed the spiral staircase to her bedroom and tossed her backpack on the floor beside her desk. After kicking off her sneakers and tossing Zuko's letterman jacket on her bed she grabbed the CD and opened the case, there was a list of the songs written on the inside cover along with a small piece of paper. She pulled it out and carefully unfolded it; _Mai, I know lately you have some insecurities about our relationship, when I get close you pull away I'm not sure how to make you admit you're afraid but each day I find myself falling more in love with you. The first song is my song for you; the second is what I've considered our song especially after our first date when it came on the radio. I still remember how we sang along to it. The rest aren't as personal, but still show how I feel about you and our relationship. Some are about when we were broken up, others now that we are together. Hope I didn't sound too much like a geek. You have stolen my heart and I would be incomplete without you. Love Always, Zuko._ Mai sat speechless staring down at Zuko's handwriting. Her heart was racing as she looked over the list of songs; she took the disk out of the case and placed it in her stereo. As the music played she couldn't help but smile. "Oh Zuko, you jerk" she mumbled to herself "why do you have to be so wonderful."

Zuko walked through his front door and called out to see if anybody was home. He heard his uncle's voice and followed the sound into the formal living room. As he entered the room he saw his uncle, dressed in a tuxedo sitting on the leather sofa. Jun was sitting on his lap wearing a black strapless evening gown, whispering in his ear. Zuko chuckled at how his uncle was acting like a love struck teenager, Iroh finally looked away from his beautiful wife to greet his nephew. "How was your day Zuko?" he asked kindly. Zuko smiled warmly "fine uncle, Mai will be stopping by later tonight…I hope that is ok." Iroh laughed "Ah, so you are planning on having your lady friend over" he teased playfully nudging Zuko with his elbow. Zuko blushed slightly as he nodded his head. "I hate to disappoint you, but there is a charity event your mother, Jun, and I must attend" Iroh replied "I guess you and Mai will be all alone." Just then Ursa walked in wearing a red gown. "Hello mother" Zuko said as she walked up to him and kissed his cheek "Hello my precious one" she replied tenderly. They chatted a while longer about Zuko's date and the charity event they were going to. "We better get moving if we want to be on time" Iroh spoke up as he put an arm around Jun's waist and led her out the door. Ursa kissed Zuko goodbye and followed them to the car. After watching them drive away Zuko ran upstairs to prepare for Mai's arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is another chapter, my BFF and I would once again like to thank those of you who took time to review our story. I caught a few episodes on NickToons TV, one of which happened to be Tales o_f ____Ba Sing Se. __I have to admit I cry every time I hear Iroh sing ____Leaves from the Vine. __We added the small part about Lu Ten as a result of watching that episode. After the final chapter we will post the playlist that we had Zuko give Mai for those of you who care to see it. Some of the songs fit so perfectly. Thanks again and please forgive the grammar it is not perfect. Oh and be gentle with reviews. *Disclaimer* We do not own any of the characters or songs used in the story!_

_Chapter 3: _Say you want to stay, you want me to say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me I want to know I belong to you say you'll haunt me-Stone Sour

Mai stood before her massive closet and let out a sigh of frustration as she shuffled through the endless racks of clothing. She had just stepped out of the shower, and now, still wrapped in her towel she pulled out a few items of clothing and tossed them on the bed. One by one she held them up to her body in front of her full length mirror; she frowned at her reflection, tossing aside each t-shirt and pair of jeans in disgust. _Why did this have to be so difficult? _She grabbed her phone off of the nightstand and punched in Ty Lee's number hoping to get some advice; it rang several times before Ty Lee answered. "Hey Mai," she said cheerily "Toph and I ran into Jet and Haru at the mall and they invited us to join them for dinner, isn't that wonderful?" "Yea that's awesome" Mai replied sarcastically rolling her eyes "I need some advice on what I should wear tonight." Ty Lee was eager to help "it's about time you let me give you a make-over!" She started suggesting several dresses that Mai had in her closet. "Remember to wear your hair down" she continued "so Zuko can run his fingers through it….guys love that" Mai made a disgusted face at the thought of getting "all dolled up" in Ty Lee fashion but thanked her friend for the advice before hanging up and tossing the phone on her bed. She made her way back to the closet and pulled out several dresses including a pink, open-back sheath dress Ty Lee had given her as a birthday gift. She held it up to her body "oh there's no way in hell…" she mumbled as she threw the dress on the floor and stomped on it in frustration. She took a break from choosing an outfit and sat down at her vanity. She pulled her brush from the drawer and began running it through her long raven hair before pulling it into a messy bun and securing it with a skull shaped barrette. She started to apply her makeup; thickly rimming her golden almond shaped eyes with black kohl eyeliner, and then puckered her full lips as she applied a deep red lipstick. "Not too shabby" she mumbled as she stared at her reflection "now what in the hell am I going to wear?"

"No way Sokka!" Zuku exclaimed over the phone. Sokka decided he would take it upon himself to coach Zuko on how to "get lucky" on his date with Mai. "We both agreed we would wait until the moment was right before we went all the way" Zuko explained as Sokka kept trying to offer him pointers on how to drive women wild."Awww… isn't that sweet" Sokka teased "well good luck with that buddy, now if you will excuse me I have to pick up Suki…and I'm already late." Zuko chuckled before bidding farewell to his friend and hanging up the phone. He had spent most of the evening making sure everything would be perfect for when Mai stopped by and now looking at his watch, he realized he better freshen up. He pulled off his faded _Breaking Benjamin _t-shirt and cargo shorts then tossed them in the hamper, grabbing a pair of grey skinny jeans and a red button up shirt from his closet. He got dressed then put on his red slip-on Vans sneakers, he applied some cologne then grabbed the box that held Mai's gift and tucked into his back pocket. After taking one last look in the mirror he made his way downstairs to the living room for a couple of finishing touches. His eyes scanned over his collection of movies that were neatly stacked on the entertainment center and pulled out _Sweeney Todd, _Mai's favorite. He placed it beside the Blu-ray player for easy access then arranged the plush throw pillows on the leather sofa. He knelt beside the stone fireplace and added another log to the roaring fire; it cast a romantic glow across the dimly lit room. He carried in a bowl of chocolate covered pomegranate seeds, Mai's favorite snack, and placed it on the glass coffee table, then stood back and admired his work. "Perfect" he smirked as he looked around the room, now the only thing missing was his girlfriend.

.

After spending another frustrating half-hour tearing through her closet Mai finally decided to ignore most of Ty Lee's advice and put on some of her usual clothing and was now backing her car out of her driveway. She reached over to the passenger seat and fumbled through her leather purse for her phone unsuccessfully. "Screw it" she snickered in frustration as she pulled out onto the street and drove towards Zuko's house. The wind outside howled relentlessly, it looked like a storm was blowing in. Not wanting to get caught in the rain she sped up, driving in silence down the dark street until she couldn't stand how quiet it was. She cranked the volume on her stereo and recognized the song; it was one of Zuko's favorites.

"She's a ten hell bent I'm in heaven tonight  
six speed sex scene playing out in my mind  
One look I'm hooked for the runnin'  
Wrapped up my heart started pumpin'  
Are you ready for the best damn ride of your life"

The lyrics amused her, she often wondered if Zuko really did think of her as "sexy". She turned onto Zuko's street and was soon pulling into his driveway; she parked beside his car and took one last look at herself in the visor mirror before grabbing her purse and hurrying to the front door.

Zuko stood in front of the fireplace tapping his hand on the mantel impatiently. He glanced at his watch for the millionth time then checked his phone, still no word from Mai. He was starting to worry and was thinking about grabbing his keys and driving to her house when the doorbell rang. His heart skipped a beat as he ran to the entryway and pulled open the front door. Zuko found himself at a loss for words as he caught a glimpse of his girlfriend standing in the open doorway. She looked incredible, wearing a long black jersey skirt with knee high steel toe Dr. Marten boots and one of his hooded sweaters which had a large graphic of Jack Skellington from _The Nightmare Before Christmas _printed across the front; she wore it completely zipped up. He was disappointed that the oversized sweater completely hid her body from his eyes; he was trying to imagine what she wore underneath it when her voice cut into his thoughts. "Are you going to leave me out here all night?"She muttered, her sarcastic response snapping him back to reality. He shook his head and stepped aside allowing her walk in "So that's where my hoodie disappeared to" he joked as he took her in his arms and ran his fingers over the sweater "Go ahead and take it back then" she challenged pulling away from him and flashing a wicked smile. He pulled her in closer letting his lips travel to her ear "it looks much better on you" he whispered. She playfully pushed him away making him tighten his grip around her waist; he brought his lips up to meet hers and leaned in to kiss her. Just as their brushed together Zuko's phone started to ring, he turned away from her as he reached into his back pocket to pull it out. She let out a frustrated sigh "just ignore it" she pleaded trying to pull him back into her embrace. "It's my uncle, I have to take it" he replied calmly as he accepted the call "wait for me in the living room."

Mai made her way into the living room and walked over to the massive stone fireplace, warming her hands over the fire. She glanced up at the mantel which held several framed pictures. One of Iroh and Jun on their wedding day, their lips locked in a passionate kiss, a few of Ursa and Zuko together, and one of Zuko and Mai at the formal homecoming dance. Above the fire place was a large portrait of Lu Ten dressed in his formal naval officer uniform. She was staring up at the portrait when Zuko came into the room. He walked up beside her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump. "I miss him" Zuko told her as he glanced up at the portrait, she turned to face him and could see sadness in his eyes "he was like a brother to me" he continued trying to hold back his tears. "I can't imagine what it must have been like for Uncle, having to deal with the loss of his son" Zuko managed to choke out before he started to sob. Mai quickly wrapped her arms around him stroking his hair with her delicate hand until he calmed down. "I'm sorry" Zuko whispered as he brought his eyes up to meet hers, "don't apologize" she told him as she wiped the tears from his eyes. Zuko cleared his throat and took her by the hand, leading her to the couch. "Uncle just wanted to make sure you made it over here safely," he said referring to the phone call he received. Mai smiled warmly as Zuko continued. "A storm is heading this way, it already hit Republic City and if it doesn't let up soon then they won't be able to make it home tonight." He took her hands in his and looked into her eyes "I'm not sure I want to be alone tonight." Mai leaned forward and softly kissed his cheek, "you don't have to be alone, I'm here for you" she said gently.

"So do you want to watch a movie?" Zuko asked as he stood up and made his way to the entertainment center, Mai giggled as he held up the case to _Sweeney Todd _and nodded her head. He put the disc in the Blu-ray player and made his way back to the couch. He sat beside her then handed her the bowl of the chocolate covered pomegranate seeds he put out for her. "Oh, those are my absolute favorite" she cooed as she ate a handful of them. They sat together watching the movie and as it came to an end they both had tears in their eyes. "So do you want to watch another movie?" Zuko asked as he draped his arm over her shoulders, she snuggled against him and shook her head. "How about we discuss the CD you gave me?" She reached into her purse and pulled out the list of songs that he had given her with the disc. "I hope you liked it," Zuko started "I worked hard on it." She smiled "I loved it Zuko, it was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me." He blushed slightly upon seeing how much it meant to his girlfriend. "Well I hate to disappoint you, but I think I have something that might be a bit more romantic for you." A sly grin spread across his handsome face as he pulled the small black box from his pocket and handed it to his girlfriend.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, here is the next chapter. It is shorter then the others, we had planned on this being the final installment, but decided against it. Thanks again to those of you who took the time to review, follow, and/or favorite our story; it truly means a great deal to us. Once again forgive the grammar, it isn't perfect and please be gentle with reviews.

* * *

Chapter 4- "_See I'm torn from my mistakes and I stop believing that I could ever make things change. How much can I take when I know that it hurts you, how long can I wait when I can't go on like this anymore?" –Pop Evil_

Mai couldn't disguise the perplexed look on her face as she stared down at the velvet box Zuko had placed into the palm of her hand. "What's this?" she inquired as she ran her slender fingers over it letting them come to rest on the clasp that held it shut. His smile grew broader, "Don't open it just yet" he said softly, "I only have one chance to get this right, and I have a few things I have to get off my chest first." She shifted her gaze to his eyes; he was slightly taken aback by the stoic expression on her face. "Okay, let's hear it" she mumbled but he only shook his head. "Not here," he replied "come with me".

Taking her by the hand, he gently helped her off the couch and led her upstairs to his bedroom. Moonlight cascaded through the bay windows, casting a haunting glow over the dark room. Lightning flashed in the distance followed by a loud clap of thunder "looks like the storm finally got here" Zuko said as he fumbled around for the light switch. He took a seat on the leather chaise lounge chair that sat beside the window, and motioned for Mai to join him. A second clap of thunder startled her as she walked over and sat beside him, he chuckled at her reaction. "I guess your uncle won't make it home tonight" she muttered staring out the window watching the rain fall, relentlessly pounding against the glass. "Fine by me" he teased flashing a wicked smile and gently wrapping his arm around her waist. "Down boy!" she hissed giving him a playful shove, he curled his lips into an exaggerated pout and crossed his arms over his chest in disappointment; "very mature" she joked. His expression turned serious as he shifted his gaze to her eyes "I know lately you've had some insecurities about our relationship, and I am to blame" he said softly "I'm sorry that I hurt you, it is a burden I must live with every day, but I will do everything in my power to make things better." She searched his eyes for a lack of sincerity_ but instead saw compassion and regret. "I felt like I was drowning without you" he continued "constantly reminded of how I could have changed the situation, and every day I was _haunted by how I let you slip away." He gently took her chin in his hand, looking deep into her eyes "I guess what I am really trying to say is the past is the past and the future is bright….. so baby let's just party tonight!" She burst into laughter, "you jerk!" she exclaimed as she wiggled out of his grip and punched his shoulder playfully, "having to steal your romantic lines from _The Regular Show_"? He chuckled as he pulled her back into his arms, "I figured you'd like that" he replied, his lips still curled in a cocky smile. She was still holding the black box in her hand and was anxious to know what was inside, "so are you ever going to let me open this?" she asked sarcastically. He watched as she impatiently tapped her fingers on the box waiting for his answer. "Okay," he whispered, "Go ahead".

Her fingers trembled as she pressed gently on the bronze clasp of the box then slowly pulled it open. Inside was a beautiful pendant in the shape of a skeleton key. It was cast in rose gold and studded with amethysts, it hung from a black satin ribbon. Zuko smiled warmly as he watched her gingerly trace her finger over the pendant before she carefully removed it from the case. Beneath it was an inscription etched into the box, it read "_I hope this will permanently set my place in the diary_ _of Mai_". "Oh, so now you are stealing lines from Breaking Benjamin" she teased, his smile faded and he shifted his eyes to his shoes in shame. "I'm not the best at this romantic stuff," he mumbled under his breath "I'm sorr…." He was interrupted by Mai throwing her arms around his neck, she brought her face up to his until they were only inches apart, "shut up Zuko" she whispered gently before pressing her lips against his, kissing him passionately. When she pulled away, he was gasping for air, his lips burned from the sensation. "I love it, inscription and all," she said warmly, "now help me put this on." She held the pendant in place while Zuko tied the ribbon in a lose knot, securing it around her neck. "I love the way it looks on you", he said softly, "but there is a reason why I selected this particular piece of jewelry." Mai's eyes filled with curiosity, "what do you mean?" He flashed a sly smile, "well there is a second part to your gift, I'm not exactly sure what your reaction will be, but I hope you like it because I can't return it." He took amusement from the puzzled expression on her face, "you are going to have to trust me" he continued, she looked at him skeptically as he whispered "close your eyes."


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter. In the series Mai would switch her mood from one minute to the next and that's the side of her we wanted to capture in this chapter. Thanks once again to those of you who took the time to review, it is greatly appreciated. This is dedicated to my wonderful husband who proposed in a similar way….. Please forgive the grammar, and please be gentle with reviews. Thanks!

_Chapter 5 : "__This is not what I intended I always swore to you I'd never fall apart. You always thought that I was stronger, I may have failed but I have loved you from the start" "Because tonight will be the night that I fall for you over again"-Secondhand Serenade_

"_Why do we sit around and break each other's hearts tonight? Why do we dance around the issues till the morning light? When we sit and talk and tear each other's lives apart, you were the one to tell me go. But you were the one for me and now you're going through the door when you take that step I love you baby more and more" -Serj Tankian_

Mai crossed her arms over her chest as she stared Zuko down. "What exactly are you trying to pull?" she asked suspiciously, her ember eyes flashing with skepticism. Zuko chuckled at her apprehensiveness "you heard me"; he coaxed gently, "just close your eyes". She remained hesitant. "P-l-e-a-s-e" he persisted, flashing a suave smile. She let out an exasperated sigh, eventually giving in and squeezing her eyes shut. He waved a hand in front of her face to make sure that her eyes were in fact closed then he took her by the hands and interlaced his fingers with hers. "Zuko, I swear to the spirits, if you try anything below the belt….'" she started to tease but was cut off as he guided her hands to his chest. She felt the cool crispness of his linen shirt beneath her fingertips. Keeping their fingers intertwined he guided her to his shirts placket and tugged firmly, the buttons snapped apart one by one, tearing his shirt open to reveal his bare chest. She felt her pulse quicken as he led her fingers over his exposed skin, her body quivered with anticipation as he continued to guide her hands over his perfectly chiseled chest finally letting them come to rest over his heart. "Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked anxiously as she blindly traced her fingers over his flesh, she could feel the rhythm of his heart beating. He crossed his fingers for luck as he braced himself for her reaction to what he had done. "Go ahead" he said softly.

She slowly opened her eyes and her jaw dropped in amazement at the sight of Zuko standing before her. "What did you do?!" she exclaimed, he smiled at the surprise in her eyes as she stared in disbelief at his exposed chest. Covering his heart was a tattoo, an image of a heart shaped padlock wrapped in chains, exquisitely drawn in bright shades of purple, black, blue, and red. Her name was printed across its center in calligraphy style lettering. She found herself at a loss for words; he searched her eyes for any clue as to how she was feeling but he could not read her stoic expression. He gently took hold of the pendant that hung from her neck, "now and forever, only you hold the key to my heart" he explained. She continued to stare him down, her gold eyes cutting through him like daggers. "What's wrong? You hate it don't you?" he asked accusingly. She shifted her gaze away from him, staring at the floor. "I just need to know…...why me?" She asked faintly keeping her voice so low it was almost inaudible. "What in the hell do you mean by that?" he replied in bewilderment. "Zuko, it's not a hard question" she snapped bitterly "why me? Why not Katara or Ty Lee…hell even Suki….you could have any girl you want, but why me?" He shook his head in astonishment, still trying to process the words that were coming out of her mouth. She walked over to Zuko's bookcase and looked over his collection of framed pictures. One in particular stood out to her. She pulled it off the shelf and tossed it at him, it bounced against the carpet before landing at his feet. He picked it up and examined it; the picture was taken on a recent vacation to Ember Island, their friends smiling happily for the camera. "It's kind of funny…isn't it?" she muttered under her breath, sneering at the quizzical expression on his face, "how attractive our group of friends is." Zuko fought to stifle his laughter as he continued to look at the picture. Katara, in a pale blue bikini, stood beside Aang, clinging to him affectionately. Sokka carried Suki, in her twisted bandeau swimsuit, on his shoulders. Ty Lee sat on Haru's shoulders in her ruffled pink string bikini. Toph, wearing a green monokini, sat beside Teo, his arm draped over her shoulders and Mai, wearing a red caftan that completely covered her black bikini, sat beside Zuko, his arm wrapped around her waist. "I don't know where this is coming from" he said as he walked up beside her, returning the picture to his bookcase, "but it needs to stop." Her eyes flashed with anger as she furiously spat "how could you not be attracted to Katara…or Ty lee, their beauty…I just don't want to lose you again….." "That's enough!" he interrupted, his voice rising out of anger. "First of all, Ty Lee lives in her own little Ty Lee world…."look at me I'm so pretty" she is far too vapid. Secondly, Katara is Aang's girl; she is nothing more than a good friend….and finally, I've never really noticed how "attractive" they are because I can't take my eyes off of you."

Zuko took a deep breath to try and clear his head, his face was burning red from frustration. "You say I can have any girl I want," he continued, "well that is only true if I have you. There is a fire that burns inside of you that no other girl will ever have." He grabbed her by the arms and pinned her up against his bookcase, she struggled to get free, but he tightened his grip. His ember eyes locked with hers, "I am yours to keep…because a girl like you is impossible to find" he whispered gently. Mai felt foolish for the tirade she went on, she had practically ruined the beautiful, romantic moment Zuko had tried to create with her accusations and insecurities. She lowered her head in shame as Zuko released his grip and stepped away from her. She knew she had to make this up to him….somehow. A smile crept across her blood red lips as she came up with a plan. He started buttoning up his shirt; his head hung low, a blank lost expression on his face. "I'm sorry for all this" she said softly, as she walked up beside him, stopping him from buttoning up his shirt. "Words can't explain how much your gift means to me." She held the pendant up against his tattoo as she continued "you went through all of this to prove your love for me and I just… well I've never really been secure in the way I look…especially with friends like Katara and Ty Lee…to be compared to" she confided. She ran her fingers lightly over his exposed chest; a soft moan escaped his lips as he basked in the sensation of his girlfriend's touch. She smirked, pleased with his reaction, she slid his shirt completely off his body and continued to trace her fingers across his skin. He bit his lip and closed his eyes trying to savor every second; wrapping her arms around his neck she led him towards his bed. She brought her lips to his ear, leaving a trail of soft kisses over his face. "Zuko, lay down" she whispered bewitchingly as she gently shoved him onto the bed. He laid back but started to protest "you don't have to do this….I want our first time to be perfect…." she brought her finger to his lips to silence him. "Now I need you to close your eyes" she purred seductively, "becaus it's your turn to be surprised."


	6. Chapter 6

Well here it is. I wanted to pump out the last chapter since my school work is starting to pile up. Hell yea, only two more years until I become a pharmacist, I'll be done by the time I'm 27! Well we didn't want to get into too much smut, plenty of other people have written awesome stories with plenty of smut to enjoy. Once again, a sincere thank you to those of you who took the time to review, especially you _**Pivate Fire, **_and thank you all for ignoring the atrocious grammar, I cringe at the numerous typos, guess I am a lot more frazzled then I let on. For those of you who like the songs we chose to caption, you totally rock! I've always been the rocker chick…LOL and the dork who loves cartoons. My bff and I usually agree on which song we caption in the story, but this time we each picked a few and the third is my husband's pick for when Zuko left Mai behind in the series. One last time, please forgive the grammar and please be gentle with reviews. Thank you.

Chapter 6: "I memorized all the words for you, but if you only knew how much that's just not like me.  
I wait up late every night just to hear your voice but you don't know that's nothing like me. You know I wonder how you already figured out all these things that I try to hide, all this time I've been hoping you don't find out,  
all these things that I hide on the inside. I can't be held responsible this is all so new to me just when I think I'm invincible you come and happen to me. I want to make sure everything is perfect for you, if you only knew  
that's not like me to follow through. Maybe even give up all these dead end dreams just to be with you  
but you don't know that's nothing like me. Now I'm waking up I've finally had enough of this wreck of a lifetime  
I never thought I'd survive it now I'm taking back All I gave up for that, Leave my pain behind Wash these stains from my life. Just when I thought all was lost you came and made it all okay" -Crossfade

"She seemed dressed in all of me stretched across my shame. All the torment and the pain leaked through and covered me; I'd do anything to have her to myself. She is everything to me, the unrequited dream. A song that no one sings, the unattainable, she's a myth that I have to believe in" –Slipknot

"I'm constantly reminded of a past that never bloomed as I sit behind these bars only silence fills the room.  
I've never been down this road before; as the days go by I only miss you more. I thought one day we would touch the sky, never grow up and never going to die. I never realized what you meant to me until I tried drowning out your memory, but it burns red like it's not over… It only hurts when I'm sober" -Pop Evil

"Numb and broken, here I stand alone, wondering what were  
the last words I said to you hoping, praying that I'll find a way  
to turn back time, The smile the face of love, you never left me.  
The rising sun will always speak your name. It won't be long, we'll meet again  
your memory is never passing. It won't be long, we'll meet again, my love for you is everlasting. I mourn for those who never knew you" –Killswitch Engage

Zuko propped himself up on the pillows that were neatly stacked up against the headboard of his bed, "don't ask me to close my eyes" he pleaded, "I don't want to miss a single second of this." Mai furrowed her brow in slight annoyance, "just close your eyes before I change my mind" she demanded. Looking up at his girlfriend as she stood before him, her pouty lips curled into a mischievous smile, he reluctantly gave in. His eyes clamped firmly shut as he leaned back against his pillows and let his imagination run wild.

Mai brought her hands to the waistband of her long, jersey skirt and slid it off her body; in one fluid motion she pulled it down to the floor letting it pool around her ankles. She stepped out of it and flicked it aside with her foot. She raised a hand to her head and pulled out her skull shaped barrette, her long raven hair fell over shoulders in a cascade of waves, her jagged cut bangs fell over her eyes. Zuko's oversized hooded sweater still hid her body; she took a deep breath to calm her nerves before bringing her hand to the zipper and slowly pulling it open. His ears perked up at the sound of her unzipping it. "No peeking" she hissed sensually as she let the sweater slide off her shoulders. Zuko grew restless as he writhed against his black jersey sheets; the suspense was killing him, how much longer would she continue this torturous teasing? She stood at the foot of his bed and braced herself for his reaction, "I need you to swear to the spirits that you won't laugh" she pleaded. He sat up, throwing his eyes anxiously in the direction of her voice. "Cross my heart" he said tenderly as he invisibly engraved an "x" on his chest. She felt a knot of dread twist in the pit of her stomach as she gave him permission to look. He slowly opened his eyes and was completely awe stricken, his jaw dropped and his heart practically stopped beating at the vision of his girlfriend standing before him.

She wore a black lace camisole that hit right at her waist, leaving her midriff exposed, her skull shaped navel ring dangled from her bellybutton. She was wearing thigh high stockings that were held up by a lacey black garter belt, she undid the straps on each one. Then she seductively rolled each stocking down her leg. She still wore her Dr. Marten boots, which only enhanced the way she was dressed. His eyes lit up as they traveled along the curves of her scantily clad body, he had never seen her this way and was still in shock over just how perfect she looked. She climbed up on the bed and knelt beside him, "Like what you see?" she teased as she struck a sultry pose, arching her back to accentuate her breasts. Zuko's words caught in his throat, "you are so sexy….. It's almost evil" he replied, his voice full of lust. She felt the heat in her cheeks as a soft scarlet flush spread across her porcelain skin. "You're beautiful when you blush" he said softly, cupping her face in his hand. He looked deep into her golden eyes; her lips quivered lightly with anticipation as he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer, his lips meeting hers. The tip of his tongue slipped between her lips and gently touched hers. Her mouth opened slightly, allowing him access. Their tongues began to play, first gently, and then more insistent. She sighed against him, wrapping her slender arms around his neck, pulling him on top of her. He kissed her slowly, gently pinning her arms above her head. He traced his lips across her cheek, then down to her neck, letting them linger at her collarbone. She wrapped her long legs around his waist and brought him closer to her, Zuko desperately tried to remember some of the advice Sokka had given him on how to drive a girl crazy, he didn't want to ruin the moment with his lack of experience. _Well I must be doing something_ _right_, he thought to himself as he heard Mai sigh in ecstasy. "Zuko, please don't stop" she begged. The way she said his name made his desire mount even higher. He knew he had to have her, his hands furiously pulled at her camisole, ripping it off over her head. He brought his hands to her breasts, catching her nipples, erect through the thin material of her lace bra, between his thumb and forefinger; gently pinching them. She whimpered softly at the sensation, a mixture of pleasure and pain. She twisted beneath him, her hips shifting relentlessly against his; he winced as he felt his erection growing, the bulge in his jeans would be impossible to hide. He abruptly pulled away, his hands fumbled to undo his belt and slide his jeans to the floor.

Mai propped herself up on her elbows and stared at him longingly, her eyes wide with amazement at the sight of his massive erection poking through the thin material of his boxers. He pulled her into his arms, wasting no time reaching behind her back, fumbling to unfasten her bra. After a few failed attempts he resorted to ripping it off of her in frustration, exposing her bare breasts. He stopped to admire the vision of his beautiful girlfriend, half naked on his bed; it was almost too good to be true."It's hard to believe what I'm seeing isn't a dream" he said smiling, Mai smiled back at him, "Put your hands on my body Zuko" she moaned breathlessly. _Oh spirits,_ he thought to himself, _if I am dreaming please don't wake me up. _His hand trembled as he ran it across her bare midriff, her skin felt so soft beneath his fingertips. Goosebumps rose up on every inch of her skin as his hand traveled lower, to the swell of her hips; her eyes sparked with pleasure as he gripped her garter belt and slid it down her legs. He brought his attention to her boots, furiously pulling at the laces until he was able to slide them off with ease; he tossed them over his shoulder onto the floor. Mai lay beneath him, wearing only her boy cut briefs; she sensed the raging desire inside of him as his erection pressed against her bare thigh, hot and unyielding. He brought his lips to her breast, teasing her nipple with the tip of his tongue before enveloping his mouth around it. She clutched his shoulders, digging her fingernails into his flesh, he growled with pleasure. Keeping his mouth on her breast, he slid his hand between her legs and forced them apart, she tightened her grip around his shoulders as he slowly slipped a finger inside of her. He pulled out quickly to gauge her reaction, she whimpered in protest at the loss of his touch. Before he could try again she had managed to pin him down on the bed, her hand slid inside his boxers, grasping his throbbing shaft. "This is supposed to be your surprise" she purred breathlessly as she yanked his boxers off. He knew he was dangerously close to climax as she crawled between his legs and brought her mouth to the tip of his throbbing manhood, swirling her tongue around the head. Looking up at him she then ran her tongue along the length of his shaft. He tangled his fingers in her raven hair as she closed her lips around him. He bit his lip, groaning from the vibration her mouth was creating around his shaft, he could feel his orgasm building up as she continued to suck. "Oh spirits" he whispered, his jaw tensed and he closed his eyes as he tightened his grip on her hair, electricity shot through his body as he climaxed. His shaft pulsed in her throat as he emptied his load into her mouth. She swallowed it all, sensually licking her lips and curling them into a mischievous smile. Zuko fell back against his pillow, breathing heavily; he saw stars before his eyes. Mai lay down beside him and rolled until her head was on the pillow next to his, then turned to face him. He took her in his arms, "That was amazing" he sighed breathlessly. She snuggled against him, pressing her naked body against his. She brought her hand to the pendant that still hung from her neck. "We're you serious earlier when you said that I hold the key to your heart?" she asked softly. Zuko smiled warmly as he pulled her in closer, "In this life and the next" he replied. He pulled the jersey sheets over their bodies and wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter. "Tonight has been the best night of my existence" he whispered, Mai sighed in content, still in Zuko's arms, she drifted into a peaceful sleep. As he lay beside her, he fought to stay awake; he wanted this moment to last forever. He spent the entire night with Mai, although they had their arguments, he knew she was the only girl for him. She was his diamond in the rough, despite her rough exterior, she was the most beautiful, amazing girl. He knew one day he planned on asking her to marry him, he planned on making love to her, but for tonight he was content to just lay beside her. She looked like an angel as she slept, he couldn't help but wonder if she was dreaming of him. Exhaustion finally caught up with him, as he kissed her eyes softly before falling asleep himself.

The End


End file.
